Oportunidades
by Diezella
Summary: "¿De verdad crees que me merezco otra oportunidad?" dijo dudoso. "... Creo que ya te he causado suficiente daño, y..." "Te daré todas las que quieras." lo interrumpió, con un tono de alegría. Él sonrió lentamente para encontrarse con su mirada. Ella desvió la cabeza un poco, pero lo seguía mirando, esperando lo siguiente. [One-Shot]


**N/A: **¡Hola!

Esta es una historia del 2013, y por la poca experiencia escribiendo que tenía en ese entonces, tiene algunas exageraciones, o como las veo yo, cosas que en la realidad no pasarían... pero este Fic aún conserva su dulzura y sencillez, por lo que decidí subirla aquí.

**Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Créditos del fanart original: Janie7The7Tigress (DeviantArt)**

* * *

**_Oportunidades_**

* * *

Sus pasos se aproximaban al altar, lentamente. El ruido de sus tacones blancos imperceptibles bajo la fuerte y coordinada música de fondo.

Ella estaba realmente bella. Él la observaba disimuladamente, tímido, escondido entre las cabezas del público. La observó de cerca cuando pasó por aquél sitio en el que el azul yacía.

Pero algo andaba mal, o al menos, a su parecer...

Aquella sonrisa en su fina cara, no era una sonrisa verdadera. Era la sonrisa más fingida y nerviosa que ella pudiera lucir. Si la miraba detalladamente, también podía sacar conclusión de que sus manos temblaban con miedo, en cualquier momento podría soltar el ramo de hermosas flores que llevaba consigo.

Podían haber pasado largos e interminables meses desde que la observó sonreír frente a él, pero jamás olvidaría sus verdaderas sonrisas. Aquellas sonrisas eran tan dulces y brillantes. Aquellas sonrisas eran tan sinceras, que te podían alegrar el día más gris, de solo recordarlas...

Pero cualquiera estaría sumamente nervioso en un día tan importante como ése.

Se supone que ella siempre había soñado con este gran día, que ella había imaginado cada detalle, desde sus tempranos ocho años de edad. Se supone que había ansiado verse con aquel maravilloso vestido blanco, y sostener aquel ramo de flores entre sus manos, de escuchar esa música dedicada a ella, y de ir acercándose paso a paso a quien amaba tanto como para jurar pasar toda su vida junto a él...

¿Por qué no sonreía? Todos sus amigos se encontraban allí, el lugar estaba perfecto, los anillos estaban listos, ningún ruido osaba a interrumpir... ¿Qué faltaba?

Estaba él, su ilusión hace... ¿Cuánto tiempo? Quién sabrá cuando lo olvidó. Aún así; él estaba allí presente. Él fué, a verla una vez más, aunque muchas miradas celosas e indiferentes le llegaran encima al pasar esa puerta, él no huyó; negándose a retomar sus errores del pasado.

Saludó a todos y sin molestar a nadie, se sentó pacíficamente a observar el lugar.

Tuvo que ir por las malas, pero al menos asistió.

Si la decisión dependiera completamente de él, se hubiera quedado en casa, a esperar que alguien necesitara su ayuda. Hubiera ignorado la invitación que había llegado a él hace varias semanas, la cuál luego se perdería entre sus cosas y años después la tomaría, la leería y... en algún rincón de su corazón, se alojaría un amargo remordimiento, por no haber acudido.

Por suerte, cierto zorro tuvo que entrar en el tema.

* * *

_—Vamos Sonic... No te hagas de rogar —insistió Tails golpeando la puerta de su hermano mayor._

_—No tengo ganas de ir._

_—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te pasó? _

_—¿Adónde quieres que vaya?_

_—¡Tú sabes muy bien a dónde hay que ir! —alzó su voz luego de suspirar._

_—Fíjate que se me acaba de olvidar. —comentó sin darle importancia al asunto, con ese tono que no hizo, sino, fruncir el ceño del menor._

_Tails entró a la habitación del héroe azul, aún sin estar listo. Le entregó a Sonic la invitación que traía en sus manos. El héroe azul suspiró al recordar el motivo de ésta._

_—¿De verdad tengo que ir? —bostezó saliendo de su cama, intentando no demostrar su incomodidad y pena interior._

_—Nos invitó a los dos. —habló el zorro con firmeza en sus palabras._

_—Pero, ¿qué pasa si no voy? Digo, yo ya no soy nada para ella... —fingir felicidad al decir esa frase le fue bastante complicado. _

_—Sonic, no digas eso. Tú eres una de las personas más importantes para ella, y tú lo sabes._

_El erizo se levantó de su cama, sin dar respuesta alguna, sin ni siquiera mirar al zorro._

_—¿Eso es un sí? —dijo un desesperado zorro._

_Desapareció de su vista rápidamente. Escuchó el cerrojo del baño activarse, y bajó las orejas, desilusionado._

_Se dirigió a su habitación, y entre los cajones de un mueble, recogió una caja de color salmón. La abrió, contemplando el esmoquin que había comprado en secreto para su hermano mayor. Entre sus sudaderas encontró una corbata roja, y la guardó en la caja, junto al traje._

_Tomó la caja y la dejó sobre la cama de Sonic. No le había comprado zapatos para lucir aquél traje... pero como conocía tan bien al erizo azul, sabía que él iba a preferir ir con sus típicas y deportivas zapatillas rojas._

_Aprovechó de mirarse en el espejo de la habitación, él también tendría que vestir un traje similar. Pero no le importaba mucho. Él quería volver con Amy._

_Minutos después, el erizo salió del baño. Entró a su desordenada habitación, con una manzana en la mano, a pesar de que no acostumbraba a comer frutas, pues su preferencia era la comida chatarra. Notó la caja que yacía en su cama de inmediato. Al abrirla sacó el traje que guardaba dentro. Era obvio que era un obsequio del menor._

_Buscó su celular para ver la hora, pero más importante que aquello, la fecha. No podía ser ése día. Probó varias veces, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo. Hoy era el día, lo estaba viviendo. Y no podría cambiar la fecha, tampoco la hora. El día había llegado, el deber lo llamaba._

_Tomó el traje nuevamente entre sus manos. "Nada mal." pensó._

_Suspiró. Al volver a ver la hora, se enteró de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y aunque él fuera rápido... debería estar listo o tardaría mucho en llegar al lugar, contando todo lo que le faltaba por hacer._

_Obviamente aceptaría ir, pero, no estaba del todo seguro. Incluso, de solo pensarlo, se ponía un tanto nervioso... ¿De verdad lo haría? Bueno, ya no podía echarse para atrás, ya le había informado a Tails de su decisión mediante gritos. Así que, salió de la habitación con la ropa necesaria, y avanzó, nuevamente hacia el baño._

_Se repetía a él mismo que estaba apunto de bañarse, luego peinarse y de vestirse con un traje para nada de su estilo, sólo para volver a verla. Quizás, también le alcanzaría para unas cuantas palabras extras. Sólo por ella. Los demás no importaban. Únicamente se estaba arreglando para ella._

_Mientras el agua que poco a poco se iba entibiando recorría las púas azules de su cuerpo, llegaron a su mente unos preciados y felices recuerdos, que de alguna manera lo entristecían._

_Un día, después de el típico ataque de Eggman y luego de que él acudiera a frustrar sus planes y salvar a todos, se quedó mirando a cierta erizo que ya no solía abrazarlo como antes. Era obvio que ella aún tenía esos sentimientos por él, pero había madurado notablemente. Ahora era más calmada, y a la vez cariñosa, con su carácter protector frente a su, aún, amado erizo._

_Eso fue una ventaja para ambos. Ya que ella no era tan molesta, podían pasar más tiempo juntos, sin llegar a tocar el tema de los besos, el matrimonio, los hijos y las citas._

_Estaban mucho más unidos. Salían juntos, a donde fuera para hablar con el otro. Pero salían regularmente a algún parque o bosque, disfrutando de el aire puro que los árboles les brindaban. Teniendo en cuenta sus múltiples encuentros, parecía que la palabra "rutina" no existía en sus cabezas. _

_El Sonic actual lo aceptaba. Se había enamorado completamente de la erizo._

_Esa timidez a hablarle y esas palabras que se tragaba, se convirtieron en empujones de juego, en miradas profundas y caras divertidas para hacerla sonreír._

_Al empezar a conocerla mucho mejor de lo que ya se conocían, se enteraba de que ella era la criatura más cariñosa y dulce que pudiera existir. Incluso cuando se enojaba y parecía expulsar llamas, la veía hermosa. Simplemente hermosa._

_Pero ya se podía ver venir que todo eso acabaría. El antiguo villano atacó, como Sonic predijo. Iría por eso que Sonic tanto amaba y lo destruiría, y eso era, Amy._

_Los ataques hacia ella realmente aumentaron. Era demasiado peligroso. Además, estaba esa incomodidad llamada prensa. Y aunque nadie sabía cómo era su relación realmente, era un peligro a considerar._

_Pero obviamente Sonic pudo restaurar el orden y patearle el trasero a Eggman. Todo bien, sí. Sonic y Amy seguían viéndose, pero Amy insistió en una cita, y Sonic aceptó alegre._

_Pero, ahí pasó el verdadero problema. Mientras Sonic iba en camino a un restaurante, con un ramo de rosas, a Eggman se le ocurrió atacar Spagonia. Le dolió el corazón al imaginarse lo que vendría después, Amy llorando. Pero, él era el héroe, y salvar a todos era su trabajo. Tuvo que dejar tiradas las rosas y hacer lo que mejor se le daba; correr a salvar el día._

_Amy quedó destrozada al esperar toda la tarde y parte de la noche a que el erizo se presentara. Cuando el restaurante ya se disponía a cerrar, tuvo que retirarse con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero... ¿No era que siempre faltaba a las citas? Siempre saldría con una excusa pidiendo perdón, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero, si ya lo había echo antes, y siempre se reconciliaban... ¿Por qué justo ésa inasistencia le afecto tanto?_

_Quizás porque, Amy iba a proponerle un noviazgo, en secreto de los demás, como quería él..._

_O porque... De verdad había visto amor en sus ojos, él había dicho con su palabra que la protegería, que la quería, que le importaba._

_¿Es sencillo creer que alguien a quien amas se encariñó contigo y luego te abandona para verte sufrir? ¿Lo es? Para Amy no, en lo absoluto._

_Se pasó noches llorando. Además de dejarla así de abandonada, no se apareció en todo el mes frente a ella. Ni una disculpa, ni excusas... sólo silencio, soledad, llanto._

_Ni una llamada. Ninguna visita. "¿Sonic, dónde estás?" Sólo lo veía en sus sueños, como siempre._

_El único que fue a verla fue Tails. Aquél zorrito que la encontró llorando, y quién se dio cuenta de que no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Él intentó convencerla de que Sonic faltó para salvar la vida de todos..._

_Pero Amy se ofendió aún más, pensando que Tails sólo se acordó de ir a visitarla para que perdonara a Sonic. Ese era su objetivo. Mandar a su mejor amigo a arreglar todo, y no lo hizo como debía, disculparse cara a cara._

_Amy sacó al zorro de su casa, y Tails no pudo hacerla entrar en razón, ella se sentía muy rechazada... Ya se le iba a pasar, volvería todo a la normalidad y todo sería como antes... ¿Verdad?_

_Y pues, Sonic sí intentó disculparse, pero ella no le creyó. No sería la tonta eriza que le creía todas sus excusas. _

_Ya no._

_ ¿Para que estar con alguien que dice amarte y luego te deja en el olvido? _

_Nunca más._

_ Ya no sería esa fan número uno, quería alejarse de él, olvidarlo, dejarlo ir, dejarlo ser libre... como él quería al final de todo, ¿cierto?_

_Ella se lo dijo. Pero él... Él no corrió. Ella corrió de él. Él sólo aceptó su error, y se quedó callado... Si ella quería eso, la dejaría ser feliz._

_Ahora estaba listo, vestido formalmente, arreglado. ¿Para qué? Para volver a ver a su amiga rosa, a quien decía amarlo profundamente, a quien luego se convirtió en su mejor amiga... y quien luego fue sólo un par de recuerdos amargos._

_Él reconocía ser un total imbécil. Él no quería lastimarla, pero dejarla plantada y sola, esperando a que él llegase, era lo mismo._

_Ahora esperaba poder tener su perdón, su amistad, recuperarla. Quizás nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, quizás, al verse sólo se saludarían con la mano, de lejos, no más abrazos, no más palabras. Serían solo conocidos..._

_Pero esas eran las consecuencias de sus actos. Tendría que aceptarlas. Se sentiría bien sabiendo que pudo disculparse con ella, y poder eliminar un porcentaje de su tristeza._

_El día estaba hermoso, el sol brillaba a más no poder, unas pocas nubes en el cielo, los pájaros trinaban y todo andaba bien. Pero a Sonic no le importaba. Iba junto a Tails, quién hablaba con Knuckles respecto a la dirección y ubicación del lugar._

_Sonic ni notó la llegada del equidna, sólo los escuchaba hablar, los seguía de cerca. Es como si de verdad no estuviera. Con la mirada perdida, no prestaba atención a su alrededor._

_Knuckles ya había preguntado varias veces que le ocurría, pero Tails, con el regalo para la futura pareja en sus brazos, no supo qué contestar._

* * *

Y ahora estaba en el presente. Escuchaba unas palabras aburridas y absurdas resonando en todo el lugar. Él no estaba escuchando. Él pensaba, recordaba.

Ahora estaba en la boda de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga. Es difícil decirlo. Es difícil pensarlo.

Pero para él era aún peor _admitirlo. _¿De verdad ella había descartado todos esos recuerdos como si fueran papeles inservibles? ¿Había olvidado todo? ¿De verdad amaba a ése otro? ¿Todos esos años de persecuciones y cariños... ya no sirven?

Pero, para Sonic, quizás fue lo mejor. Ella de verdad encontró el amor, quizás ése otro pudo hacerla más feliz que él. Quizás ese otro no la dejó plantada, llorando y sola, como lo hizo él. O quizás, el otro no tenía que andar salvando el mundo, y podía pasar tiempo con ella. O no estaba rodeado de fanáticas locas, que sólo le provocarían celos y dudas.

Pero, él la amaba. Siempre lo hizo. Y aunque su timidez nunca pudo esfumarse por completo... Trató de demostrar amor. Él la hizo feliz, pero también la hizo llorar. Ahora él asistía a su boda por amor, para contemplarla, para poder hablarle. Por ella. Otra vez. Pero, estaba con ganas de llorar... ¿Tanto la amaba cómo para verla casarse, para luego vivir en los brazos de otro?... Al parecer sí.

Obviamente se pasó por su cabeza la idea de arruinar aquella boda. Podría haber chocado _sin intención _contra el pastel, o haber arruinado el primera baile, claro.

Pero Amy era su amiga. Él la quería lo suficiente como para dejar atrás su egoísmo y no arruinar su día soñado. Él era un héroe, no podía hacer esas cosas. Él debía mantener una sonrisa sobre todos, no provocar lágrimas.

Aquél cura se había pasado hablando cosas que no entendía o no tenía ganas de entender, casi una hora. ¿Cuando cortarían el pastel? Estaba esperando los votos... e incluso, quería ver al novio. ¿Nombre? ¿Edad? ¿Trabajo? ¿Familia? ¿_Intenciones?_

Ya pasados varios minutos, levanta un poco su cabeza. Su cuello tiene un pequeño dolor, por haber estado cabizbajo tanto el rato. Por fin sus oídos escuchan y entienden algo...

—Si alguien osa a intervenir la unión entre estos dos seres... Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Sonic ya sabía que vendría eso.

¿Por qué no se levantaba de una buena vez e iba corriendo hacia su eriza rosa?

Era la primera vez que sus piernas no le respondían.

Respiró lo más profundo que pudo. Tails pegó un salto al ver que Sonic se levantó, lo siguió con la mirada, en silencio.

Cuando vio que al parecer intentaba ir hacia el altar, Tails lo agarró del brazo, tirándolo al asiento, y le susurró por lo bajo que se sentara. Sonic le acarició la cabeza, sin motivo alguno, y se volvió a levantar. Tails quedó dudoso sobre si iba, o no, a arruinar la boda.

Sonic sólo veía a Amy, lejos, ella lo había mirado fugazmente de reojo. El erizo azul salió de aquellas bancas llenas de gente, e iba lentamente por el pasillo central.

A sólo unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, se detuvo y giró. No se iba a perder el final.

El tiempo de las confesiones a última hora terminó, ahora sólo faltaban los últimos votos y que se pusieran los anillos... y el beso.

La hermosa novia miraba a su amado nerviosa, su respiración no se calmaba. Al ver a su querido Mighty tomarla de las manos se tranquilizó un poco. Sonrió. Respiró. Y prosiguió a ponerle el anillo de bodas a su futuro esposo. Pero recordó que primero venían los votos.

Sus labios fallaron, no recordaba haber sentido _tantos _nervios en su vida. Se le trababa la lengua y ya tenía ganas de llorar. Sus manos también fallaron, dejó caer el anillo al piso, el cuál no rodó, por fortuna. Se arrodilló a recogerlo, notando esa figura borrosa que vio de reojo antes, en la puerta.

Se prometió no llorar por más tonta que pareciera ahora.

—Que representará nuestra unión para toda la vida... —sintió como el anillo entraba en su dedo con ayuda de alguien.

¿Qué había dicho? Su cabeza se fue a las nubes, se perdió todo. El armadillo frente a ella la tomó de las manos, nuevamente, y abriendo un poco más los ojos la incitaba a continuar. ¿Qué debía decir? Ahora todos los meses de ensayos se fueron a la basura.

Miró el anillo para él, en su mano. Sólo unos cuantos votos y... todo habría terminado.

¿Cómo comenzaban? Ahora hasta su memoria fallaba. No recordaba ni lo más mínimo.

—Y-yo... —su voz apenas se oía.

Una luz chocó con su cara. Puso una de sus manos sobre su frente para tapar un poco la luz, y mirar de dónde venía.

Lo vio a él.

Sus miradas se encontraron a lo lejos.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa, que nadie notaba. Aquella luz formaba un excelente contorno en sus púas azules. Sus ojos verdes estaban más brillantes, la luz los hacía ver aún más hermosos de lo que ya eran.

No podía dejar de verlo. Hace cuánto que no le veía. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo que ya estaba latiendo. Ella pestañeaba lentamente, él aún más.

Todo eso en unos simples segundos. Nadie notó que Amy se estaba tardando.

Amy siguió mirando al erizo azul que ahora tenía una mano puesta en el picaporte. Ella le sonrió, mostrando los dientes. Él trató de sonreír, se encorvó un poco, como queriendo bajar la mirada. La sonrisa de Amy se desvaneció al ver como sus ojos... "_¿Están llorosos?_"

Algo le tocó la mano y miró al frente. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a mirar como Sonic salía lentamente.

—Yo... —su voz salía cortada y su vista estaba en el piso.

Mighty le seguía sonriendo, esperándola.

—Yo... —escuchó el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, y luego, las escuchó cerrarse. Bajó la mirada.

Sin ganas se encontró con ese par de ojos negros, ahora dudosos sobre si es que ella continuaría o no. Ahora ella miraba al publico, indecisa. Se mordía la lengua. Suspiró mirando al piso.

Apretó las manos de Mighty con fuerza, lo miró a los ojos, y luego miró a la puerta, ya se había ido.

—Yo... —escuchó unos murmullos entre el público—. No puedo. —un gran grito de desdén se escuchó de la boca de todos, menos de la que habló.

Ella levantó su vestido para no tropezar mientras corría suavemente por el pasillo. Su otra mano sostenía el ramo de rosas con el que entró.

Se escuchó otro gran murmullo entre los asientos, y Amy ya estaba por llegar a la puerta. Mighty se había quedado como de piedra.

En eso reacciona y la alcanza.

—¡Amy! —la sostuvo de la mano, y la obligó a girar y darle la cara—. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Vamos! Regresa allí y case...

—¡No! —gritó con fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de unas pocas lágrimas. Empezó a respirar con la boca abierta, con fuerza.

Mighty insistía y trataba de empujarla de regreso al altar. Amy le plantó una bofetada.

—¿Cómo piensas que regrese si ya arruiné todo?

—¡No me hagas esto, Amy! ¿Acaso no me amas?

Todo se hizo silencio. Amy debería estar pensando en como lo abrazaría después de eso y de verdad estarían juntos para toda la vida... Pero... Ella estaba pensando en que ya habría perdido de vista a Sonic.

—Al parecer... no. —dijo firme, quizá con enfado, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ahora, corría hacia la salida.

Mighty no podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo... y ¿Todo era una mentira? Vaya sorpresa.

—¡No dejen que salga! —gritó el armadillo.

Sus grandes y altos amigos se interpusieron entre Amy y la puerta. Mighty volvió a correr hacia ella.

¿Eso detendría a Amy? Ni en sueños. A martillazos los alejó de su camino.

—Espera... —sollozó Mighty, en el piso. Antes de que Amy diera otro paso hacia el exterior—. ¿Qué pasó con esa Amy que me amaba?

—No creo que vuelva. —dijo en un suspiro, pensando bien antes de hablar.

—¿Es por ese tonto de Sonic, verdad? —le gritó enojado, aumentando el drama entre los invitados, quienes no hacían ningún sonido, con tal de escuchar todo.

—Eso creo.

—¿Ya ves? ¡No importa cuantas veces te deje llorando! Tú volverás a él... ¿Quién fue el que te sacó de esa depresión? —sollozaba con amargura—. ¡Fui yo! Sólo yo estuve a tu lado. ¿Así me lo pagas? ¡Responde algo!

—Lo siento.

—¿Lo siento? ¡Eres una... ! ¡Argh! Por favor Amy... te amo. —el destrozo de su corazón representándose en sus palabras.

—Yo también estoy enamorada, pero no de ti. Hazme un favor y... olvida lo nuestro.

Dicho esto se puso a correr.

—¡Espera Amy! —le frenó Tails, también saliendo del lugar.

—¿Qué? —dijo Amy volteando a verlo.

Tails tardó en responder.

—Suerte. —le sonrió.

Amy devolvió el gesto.

No pudo frenarla. Había sido su obsesión por tantos años... tanto así que, incluso, nunca pudo olvidarlo.

Hubiera sido peor que se hubiera casado con Mighty, con los ojos -aún- puestos en otro.

Para Tails, Amy era como una hermana... Y la quería ver feliz.

Todos los invitados estaban alterados, e indignados por el comportamiento de la novia. Los amigos y familiares por parte de Mighty no paraban de hablar mal de la erizo. Y no faltó la exagerada que se desmayó por tanta presión. Algunos amigos empezaron a insultarla, y saltaron los del lado de la novia a defenderla. Próximamente, la sala de bodas será un ring de pelea.

Jamás olvidó al erizo. Quizás ella fingió estar enamorada de Mighty, pero jamás lo estuvo. Quizás, en su mente, Mighty era de color azul con ojos verdes. Quizás ella estaba con el corazón demasiado destrozado, y quiso aliviarse rápido. Quizás sólo lo usó. Como un remplazo de su amor platónico, con quien soñaba todas las noches y pensaba en él a cada minuto.

Obviamente si arruinó todo al ilusionar a Mighty a tal punto de llegar a casarse, Amy lo reconocía. Y lo peor fue decirle que la olvidara, se sintió estúpidamente hipócrita. Fue como si a ella le dijeran que olvidara a Sonic. Pero ahora no le importa en lo más mínimo la boda, le importaba _su _Sonic.

Se sentía dudosa aún. Arruinar meses y meses de planificación, incluso su relación... por amores pasados. Pero... siempre arriesgaba todo lo suyo por su Sonic, ya había pasado antes... Una vez más no la mataría.

Recorrió a paso rápido todo el jardín delantero. Era totalmente hermoso. _Ideal para casarse. _Muchos rosales ordenados, árboles prestando su sombra y las mariposas lucían sus colores posadas en las flores.

Más allá en una banca, solitario, con exceso de sombra, yacía él. Cabizbajo. Triste. Amy lo reconocía por sus púas, o por lo que se veía de ellas.

El erizo no notó la otra presencia. Buena suerte para Amy. Pero si escuchó el primer paso que esta dio al encontrarlo. Se paró de inmediato, olvidando todo lo que estaba pensando y la miró. Ella se acercó con pasos cortos y el retrocedía sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Justo tropezó con un jarrón, mientras caminaba de espaldas, y cayó al piso. Amy se acercó y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarlo. Él sólo se sonrojó, ignoró las palabras de Amy, y empezó a balbucear cosas, caminó con las manos en reversa, para luego pararse y salir corriendo.

—¡Sonic the Hedgehog! —ella gritó cuando, por muy delante suyo, él saltó una cerca de seguridad y usó sus habilidades de atleta.

Ella hizo lo mismo, pero más lento. Al bajar, flexionó sus piernas. Caer con tacones era complicado y doloroso, le costó amortiguar la caída. Alcanzó a ver por cuál dirección se había ido, y, levantando su vestido con ambas manos, corrió -por primera vez en tacones- tras él.

Él huía sin saber porqué. Quizás, su timidez había regresado. O no quería enfrentarla.

¿La boda había terminado? Al parecer sí. Amy no podría haberse escapado, claro que no.

Como siempre, no usaba su verdadera velocidad con ella, siempre disminuía la velocidad, para que ella siguiese corriendo y pudiera alcanzarlo.

Ella corría gritando su nombre, sin importarle si es que llegaba a pisar su vestido y caer de boca. Simplemente se levantaría, y volvería a su boda, a su arruinada boda. Sonic resbaló con muchas cosas por el camino, pero siempre alcanzaba a girar en el piso, ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo. No sabía a donde ir, sólo corría tratando de cansar a Amy.

Había llegado al lugar por el solo motivo de hablarle, pero ahora que se prestaba la oportunidad, cambió de parecer.

Viejos tiempos. Ya era una escena bastante repetida para ambos.

Sólo el camino cambiaba.

Amy lo perseguía con esa sonrisa y esa mirada directa, como cazador tras su presa, ella podía alcanzarlo. Sonic corrió con los ojos abiertos como platos, gritando y tropezando.

Mientras corría estirando sus piernas azules más que de costumbre, frenó ante un camino de tierra que se desviaba un poco de las calles. Giró para ver a Amy acercándose cada vez a él, respirando con la boca abierta, una gran sonrisa en su cara. Miró a todas las direcciones, y de último minuto, se metió entre unos árboles, a algo que parecía un bosque.

Amy vio todo su truco para distraerla y alejarla, y también se metió por unos arbustos. Ya estaba cerca. No lo perdería esta vez. No podía, aunque estuviera cansada.

_Acababa de arruinar una boda por él._

Era difícil avanzar por aquél sendero, incluso para Sonic. No se veía nada, había árboles por doquier y sus tacos se hundían en la tierra húmeda. Su vestido se enganchaba en las ramas de los árboles, y cuando Amy jalaba la tela, se rasgaba. Con una mano se apartaba las ramas de su cara y con la otra sostenía el ramo de flores, no se fijó que todavía lo tenía en su mano.

No había nada más molesto que dejar que Sonic se le adelantara porque una de sus púas o su velo se enredaban en alguna telaraña o alguna rama.

Saltaba los troncos, evitaba las rocas, se alejaba de las arañas... Sonic se escapa fácilmente por el camino, lento, pero lo hacía como si fuera la cosa más fácil. Él no llevaba un vestido enorme y tacones.

Poco a poco notó como esa persecución, fue desapareciendo. Sonic bajaba por el sendero lodoso lentamente, ella le seguía complicada. Pero él no quería voltear a verla, y Amy no se apresuraba lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo.

—¡Sonic ayúdame! —chilló de repente, desesperada, agitada.

Él volteó enseguida, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que alguien le pedía ayuda. Podría haberse caído, podrían haber cocodrilos, serpientes raras, arañas mutantes, un pozo sin fondo al cual estaba a punto de caer...

Pero no era nada. Ella sólo aprovechó para saltar encima de él.

Mala idea.

Los dos rodaron por esa bajada llena de obstáculos. Frenaron al chocar con una roca.

Sonic se sentó y pasaba su mano por su cabeza, tratando de frenar el dolor. Se fijó en Amy, a quien sólo se le veían las piernas, el vestido la cubría entera. Bajo su vestido encontró su mano, y la jaló hasta poder ponerla de pie.

Sonic y Amy tenían toda la cara con tierra, el peinado de Amy se había estropeado, parecía un nido de pájaros y los pantalones de Sonic estaban rasgados y estaba sangrando por la rodilla. El vestido parecía cualquier cosa, excepto un vestido de novia.

Sonic se levantó, aún con sus manos en su cabeza. Se quedó ahí un rato.

Cuando Amy ya estaba completamente de pie, hizo girar a Sonic, tomó sus manos y se acercó un poco más.

—Hola —dijo Amy cómo si nada. Mirando profundamente a sus ojos esmeralda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo él.

—Tú estás aquí.

—Pregunté por ti.

—Yo quiero estar contigo. —habló mirándolo a sus ojos verdes. Otra vez.

—¿Y la boda? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó un tiempo después de escuchar lo anterior.

—Digamos que... lo arruiné todo. —rió nerviosa mirando al piso.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó atónito.

—Vine por ti.

—¡¿Escapaste?!

—Llámalo como quieras, yo lo llamo venir por ti.

—¿P-por qué? —dijo con un sonrojo que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

—Te vi algo... triste. Estabas llorando. —ese era el resumen de otras mil más razones que tenía para estar con él.

—No estaba llorando. —la vergüenza lo inundaba.

—Bueno... Estoy contigo porque... —se detuvo.

De verdad no tenía muy claro el porqué de haber dejado a Mighty de esa manera. Quizás; por amor. Y ella sabía que si lo decía, iba a sonar algo impensable. Pero... Si no hubiera sido por eso, ahora ella estaría besándose con el novio, con una sortija en el dedo, e invitados felices.

Su amor había regresado. Eso fue lo que la hizo correr tanto, sin importar nada más. Por eso mismo lo había alcanzado, pero ahora se le agotaban las palabras para explicar todo. Era difícil, incluso, para ella.

—Te amo. —dijo mirándolo con la sonrisa más dulce que podía existir.

Era raro escuchar eso de nuevo. Habían pasado tantas cosas... Era sumamente raro de creer ahora.

—Pero... —no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Pero?

—Pensé que estabas... tú sabes... todo lo que pasó y... —se expresó con una mano en la nuca.

—No importa que pase. Yo siempre te amaré.

—Pero... Soy un idiota...—suspiró—. Sabes que no debí hacer eso...

—En realidad, yo soy la tonta aquí por no haberte creído.

—¿De verdad crees que me merezco otra oportunidad? —dijo dudoso—. Creo que ya te he causado suficiente daño, y...

—Te daré todas las que quieras. —lo interrumpió, con un tono de alegría.

Él sonrió lentamente para encontrarse con su mirada. Ella desvió la cabeza un poco, pero lo seguía mirando, esperando lo siguiente.

—¿Puedo besar a la novia? —bromeó.

Ella miró al piso con una sonrisa juguetona, y sonriendo aún más, lo volvió a mirar a él.

—Siempre has podido. —sentía sus mejillas arder como nunca antes, pero no le importaba.

Sonic la tomó de la cintura, haciéndola girar junto a él, para luego inclinarla y unir su par de labios contra los de ella, en un apasionado beso. Quizás el beso fue tan apasionado, que ambos cayeron en un charco de lodo.

Sonic no podía estar más feliz. Al final de cuentas, no perdió a Amy... la recuperó.

Aunque, luego del beso le dio la espalda, sonrojado a más no poder, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Amy chillaba por dentro al ver su actitud tímida de siempre, y lo abrazó por la espalda, aún sin salir de aquél charco.

Le costaba creerlo.

Había besado a Sonic.

Aunque sólo duró dos segundos por la caída a la posa mugrienta, fue algo que no podría olvidar jamás.

Un pequeño roce de labios bastó para que ella estuviera en el paraíso.

No lo podía creer. ¿De verdad la había besado?

* * *

Dicen que el día en que te casas es el más hermoso e inolvidable. Pero era el mejor día de la vida de Amy por otra razón, un simple beso.

Pasaron un largo tiempo sin decir nada, Sonic, sonrojado por lo que acababa de atreverse a hacer y Amy, fantaseando cosas románticas.

—¿Amy?

Sonic estiró su espalda, dejando la posición encorvada de antes, dejando caer a Amy al lodo, bajándola de las nubes.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella sentándose de inmediato.

—¿Quién era el novio?

—¿Realmente te importa? —dijo asombrada.

—No, es curiosidad. —respondió con ironía.

—Mighty. —respondió luego de un rato.

—¡¿Mighty?! —ahora el asombrado era Sonic.

—Sí.

—Oh... — exclamó él con algo de indiferencia.

—¿Qué?

—No me lo esperaba.

—Tranquilo. Él no te llega ni a los talones. —rió ella.

Sonic le dio otro beso corto y la cargó en sus brazos.

—¿Ahora qué? —le dijo Amy.

Había echado a perder su boda, de seguro todos los estaban buscando, próximamente saldría en las noticias... No tenían ningún plan. A dónde ir, qué hacer, de qué hablar.

—A vivir la vida.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a correr con Amy en brazos.

Fuera de esa frondosidad que les proporcionaban todos esos árboles, el cielo seguía igual de hermoso y los pájaros seguían cantando. Se fueron a pasar el rato a un apacible y acogedor valle, bello, solitario. Ideal para comenzar de nuevo.

Tails había observado la escena romántica del beso, desde la copa de un árbol. Decidió no seguirlos, para darles más privacidad.

Ya tenía el presentimiento de que algo similar ocurriría...

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **No quería poner a Amy casándose con Shadow, no me gusta esa idea, es algo repetida. El Shadamy me gusta sólo cuando Sonic no está entremedio, y esta historia solo me calzaba con el Sonamy. Mighty... no sé. No tenía mucho que ver, pero era mejor que poner a Shadow o Silver.

Si les gustó, recomienden la historia, y me encantaría que dejaran un Review, se los agradecería demasiado :3

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
